User blog:Mochizou/Father Figure
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock.'episode 9.'Father Figure She was 9 years old when he died. A car accident. A car was about to hit them head-on when Tori's dad swerved to avoid it and ended up sending the car off the road, rolling into a ditch. Tori was unharmed but her father was seriously injured. Despite believing he would survive, she was devastated just two days later when he passed away. This was Tori's first experience with loss and she never got over it. Since then, she's been terrified of losing the people she loves. As a result, she tries not to get too close to others but she couldn't help but form a bond with the culture club and also Damian, who became not only her friend, but her confidant, her everything. Damian became Tori's partner in crime and she couldn't imagine her life without him. Now she was facing just that. With Damian having locked himself away, Tori was scared that she was about to lose someone else Tori: 'Damian. ''Silence 'Tori: '''Please open the door. Speak to me, please. Damian. ''It had been 5 days since his attack and he hadn't left his room. Tori had visited everyday in a desperate attempt to get him to talk but as time passed, she wasn't making any progress and Tori was on the brink of giving up 'Tori: '''Damian, I need you, you can't do this to me, come on, is this it? Are you just turning your back on everyone now? On me? I want to help you. I can't do that if you're gonna lock me out. Please. If you don't give me a sign, I'm gonna go home and I won't come back ok? I'm gonna walk because I can't help you if you won't help me. Are you going to give me a sign? ''Silence '''Tori: '''Fine. I won't come back but just know that I'm still here. When you're ready, I'll be waiting. ''Tori walks away from his door for the last time, tears stream down her face and she walks back to her home and into her room and shuts out the world. She feels like a failure. All that is running through her mind is that she's lost someone else, that it's her fault. Deep down, she knows that what happened was out of her control but that thought was blocked by the pain and the guilt and her wish that she could do something to help. She was tired of feeling like a child who was only capable of watching from the sidelines '' '''Lizzy: '''Is it me or are we getting smaller? '''Ash: '''Where is everyone? '''Cam: '''Damian, Yazzy ''and ''Tori are missing? The culture festival is two days away and we're missing almost have our members '''Kieran: '''Where is Tori? '''Gegi: '''I don't know. I spoke to her yesterday and she seemed to be struggling with Damian's recent behaviour '''Ash: '''They are joined at the hip, I'm not surprised she's taking it hard. '''Kieran: '''She's been at his house everyday and he won't speak to her '''Lizzy: '''I guess it doesn't matter so much if he won't speak to us, but Tori, that's his best friend. '''Gegi: What do we do? Cam: '''Our main focus right now should be-- '''Kieran: '''Cam, I swear to god if you mention the culture festival.. '''Cam: '''You'll what? Punch me? '''Kieran: '''Don't tempt me '''Cam: Bring it 'Gegi: '''Guys, chill '''Kieran: '''You think because you're the president of the club and in charge of the festival that suddenly you're god? '''Lizzy: '''Excuse me, I am god '''Kieran: '''Lizzy shut up ''Lizzy goes to attack Kieran but Ash stops her before she gets the chance 'Cam: '''You have no idea the pressure I'm under to make this festival work '''Kieran: '''And that's an excuse to be an ass? '''Cam: '''Shut the fuck up. Just because you want to be the hero.. '''Kieran: '''It's better than being the villain! ''Cam punches Kieran and he falls back smashing his head against the wall. He falls to the floor. Gegi goes to hold back Cam and Ash checks on Kieran. 'Lizzy: '''ENOUGH! STOP THIS NOW! What is fighting going to solve?! Nothing! It's bad enough that ''THREE ''of our members are suffering some form of a mental crisis, we don't need you two killing each other! '''Cam: '''It's his- '''Lizzy: '''I DON'T CARE! JUST SHUT UP '''Gegi: '''Cam, come on, let's go. '''Cam: '''Yeah ''Cam and Gegi walk out of the club. Lizzy walks over to Ash and Kieran 'Lizzy: '''How is he? '''Kieran: '''I'm fine '''Ash: '''You're bleeding '''Kieran: '''It's a scratch. Don't worry about me '''Ash: '''Stop it. We need to bandage up your head. '''Lizzy: '''Isn't Yazzy the one trained in first aid? '''Ash: '''Yeah, but I've bandaged up a head before, I know what I'm doing. '''Kieran: '''We need to check on the others '''Ash: '''Later '''Kieran: '''But- '''Lizzy: '''Cam's right you know? You are a selfless freak '''Kieran: '''Is that a bad thing? '''Ash: '''Right now, yes ''After treating Kieran's wounds, the three make their way to Yazzy's house to see if everything's fine 'Yazzy: '''I'm sorry guys, I'm just not feeling like myself '''Lizzy: '''Come on Yazzy let us help. Please. You're usually the strong one. '''Yazzy: '''I'm not anymore '''Ash: '''Don't say that '''Yazzy: '''But it's true '''Kieran: '''Yazzy please, the club is starting to show cracks because everyone is hiding in their shells. We're supposed to be a group that looks after each other '''Yazzy: '''Just don't worry about me '''Lizzy: '''Yazzy... ''With no response the three go to leave before they are stopped by Yazzy's mom 'Yazzy's Mom: '''Oh, are you Yazzy's friends '''Ash: '''Yeah '''Yazzy's Mom: '''I'm worried about her. She's been acting strange these last few days. Did anything happen to her? '''Lizzy: '''That's what we're trying to figure out. '''Yazzy's Mom: '''Oh dear, I hope last year's not repeating itself '''Kieran: '''Last year? '''Yazzy's Mom: '''I'm not supposed to say anything. She asked me not to. '''Ash: '''Of course, we won't push you for any answers '''Yazzy's Mom: '''Thank you. Will you come back again soon? Yazzy always speaks so highly of you all, you mean a lot to her '''Lizzy: '''She's a great friend of ours. We'll come back again soon '''Yazzy's Mom: '''Thank you. ''After leaving Yazzy's house, the trio make their to Tori's house to make sure she's ok. 'Lizzy: '''Hey Tori '''Tori: '''Hi '''Ash: '''Is everything ok? '''Tori: '''Not really '''Lizzy: '''What is it? '''Tori: '''Was I kidding myself? Was I wrong in thinking that Damian and I were close? I thought we were best friends but he won't even speak to me. How can I be his best friend if he won't even acknowledge me? '''Ash: '''Tori, he's in a bad place, he's shutting everyone out '''Tori: '''But I don't understand '''Lizzy: '''He just needs time. He'll come around '''Tori: '''I don't see it happening. This is all my fault ''Tori looks over to see Kieran asleep in the corner 'Tori: '''What's up with him? '''Ash: '''There was a slight altercation, he might have a concussion ''Lizzy kicks Kieran 'Lizzy: '''Wake up! '''Kieran: '''Huh? Ow! '''Ash: '''Listen, Tori, don't blame yourself ok? Everything will be ok '''Tori: '''I doubt it. ''Kieran, Ash and Lizzy don't stay long after that and soon they're back wondering through town 'Ash: '''What are we going to do? '''Lizzy: '''I don't think there's anything we can do. Perhaps Cam was right '''Kieran: '''What? '''Lizzy: '''I'm not agreeing with his actions or how he worded things but maybe we should just focus on the festival. It's in two days and Tori, Yazzy or Damian so show any signs of cheering up soon. Once the festival's over we can help fix the situation with everyone '''Kieran: '''What are we going to do if it falls apart before that? Everyone's hurting right now and I want to take away their pain. Making them wait another two days is cruel and in that time they could easily hurt themselves. '''Ash: '''It's great that you care but please think rationally. '''Kieran: '''You're right, I'm sorry '''Lizzy: '''Come on, let's get going '''Kieran: '''Where are we going '''Lizzy: '''Just around the corner ''Lizzy guides the two into an alleyway 'Kieran: '''What are we doing in here? '''Lizzy: '''You don't tell me to shut up! Ever. You got that! ''Kieran looks slightly scared but also tries to laugh it off 'Kieran: '''Y-yeah, sure, I'm sorry ''Lizzy gets up close to his face 'Lizzy: '''Concussion or not, you're gonna suffer for that '''Kieran: '''AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH ''Cam and Gegi are at the park, on the swings. '' '''Cam: '''Have I turned into an ass? '''Gegi: '''I don't think you picked the best words back then. '''Cam: '''I know. I'm just under so much pressure. It's alright for them, they're second years, universities and their future isn't so much an issue for them, they still have next year to impress. Me? This is my last year and I've been given a chance where everyone expects the best and I have to prove myself. '''Gegi: '''I understand. But do you understand Kieran's point of view? He cares and he's worried '''Cam: '''I care too '''Gegi: '''I know you do but remember, it's just as you said, they're not under the same pressure as you, for them, that's their immediate problem. You're right, they have next year to focus on good grades and impressions but this year, that doesn't bother them, their main concern is the others. '''Cam: '''You're right. Dammit, have I made things worse? '''Gegi: '''There's nothing that can't be fixed. '''Cam: '''You're perfect, you know that '''Gegi: '''Eh? ''Cam blushes 'Cam: '''Ah- Well- I mean- ''Gegi laughs 'Gegi: '''You're so cute sometimes '''Cam: '''Gegi, I need to tell you something '''Gegi: '''Sure '''Cam: '''Well, for a while now I've....Gegi? ''Cam looks over to see Gegi looking light headed and then sees her fall, he catches her before she hits her head on the ground 'Cam: '''GEGI? GEGI? Are you ok? ''Gegi is unconscious and unresponsive. Cam pulls out his phone and calls for an ambulance. He travels with her to the hospital where he waits for her mom to show. Once she arrives, her mom sends him home so to prevent him finding out about her cancer. Gegi and her mom had discussed the cancer before and Gegi had pleaded with her mom to make sure that Cam was one person who would never find out from anyone other than her. Gegi's mother respected that. For Cam, he's confused by Gegi's mother's behaviour but since Gegi is the love of his life and he wants to be a good person in her mother's eye's, he leaves without question. Cam's not the loudest person or the most noticeable so he tries his best to get good grades and leave a good impression. At first, it was to please everyone but soon he realised he didn't want to do that, there was only one person he cared about, Gegi. Gegi was the woman he loved and everything he did was for her. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts